


your cheeks are soft, but my kisses are softer

by Tunaqueen



Series: Mutsuki & Urie: Redamancy [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Soft Kisses, Tokyo Ghoul: re, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, brush your teeth to get rid of the sweetness, i think that's the right term, mutsurie, they are adorable and helpless and need to keep it the f down, this is not a drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunaqueen/pseuds/Tunaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Urie and Mutsuki like kissing each other, and Urie denies he's sensitive to cheek kisses. Mutsuki knows better than to believe Urie's red, red face, of course. [Shameless, fluffy Mutsurie.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	your cheeks are soft, but my kisses are softer

1\. In which Urie is not used to receiving kisses, and Mutsuki is not used to giving them, but they find a pleasant equilibrium. (They’re both embarrassed and new to this, they’re finding out new things about each other, very vanilla, established relationship

Mutsuki never described Urie as an emotional person.

He didn’t pose it as an obstacle. It was just another trait of Urie he’d grown to love with (lots of) time. Everyone else found it frustrating, but on occasion, the mellow quiet eased his nerves.

I haven’t been able to talk to him all day, Mutsuki thought in disdain as he shuffled down the empty hall. He wasn’t even at lunch.

Mutsuki creaked open the door to Urie’s room, popping his head in, and he was painting. It was hardly a surprise. He slipped through the miniscule crack in the door, nudging the door shut with a tiny bump of his toe. Urie hadn’t heard him with his headphones pumping enough music to deafen him. Thank, God, Mutsuki thought.

Mutsuki crept towards his boyfriend, imitating a snake slithering upon its unsuspecting prey. Despite himself, a gleeful smile pushed up his cheeks. He’s never this concentrated. He always notices me the moment I enter. Cocking his head to the side, Mutsuki admired the in-progress painting, which displayed three, gentle white camellias of varying sizes. They glowed with soft flicks of cerulean.

Mutsuki stood behind him in complete silence. He was close enough that if he breathed too heavy, his exhale would ripple through Urie's hair. Just to be careful, he stepped back.

Okay, now!

“Hey, Urie!” Mutsuki announced, striking a pose. He grinned in giddy. "Did you hear me coming in?"

"…"

“...Urie?”

It appeared at Urie was literally deaf at the moment. Mutsuki knew he listened to his music loud, ("Why do you listen to it so loud?" "…I block out people's opinions.") but he didn’t quite realize how loud.

“Urie!” Mutsuki yelled in hopes of penetrate his earphones. (Still, nothing.)

Oh, gosh. Mutsuki sighed internally and stepped back. Just as he did, Urie leaned back, most likely surveying his hard work. He can’t hear a thing I’m saying. Suddenly, an idea formalized in Mutsuki’s head.

Perfect. 

He leaned to the left, and kissed Urie’s cheek so he wouldn’t have enough time to react to his presence.

Urie jolted in alarm, head smacking Mutsuki in the face, and he ripped out his earphones. Mutsuki stumbled back and let out a pained squeak. Urie stood up, his body tense. Once he saw who it was, his worry washed away, but replaced itself with concern.

“Mutsuki,” Urie stated breathlessly. He set his thin paintbrush on the edge of the worn easel. “Don’t--do that. (You caught me off guard.)” He rushed over, and placed his hands on Mutsuki’s shoulders to steady him. Mutsuki blinked a couple times, looking at Urie’s expression. “Are you okay?”

By “expression”, there wasn’t much to say about it. His eyebrows raised a millimeter, and his mouth was set in a monotone line (as usual). The concern was still crystal clear. When he showed little to no emotion nearly 24/7, it was easy to see the small changes.

“Don’t, uh...kiss you?” Mutsuki asked, worry swirling in his chest. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shock you or--”

“What? No.” Urie blinked. “Just,” he exhaled and grimaced for a split second, “don’t sneak up on me.” His eyes softened. 

"Okay," Mutsuki sighed. "I don't think you would've heard me anyway, though." He sagged.

“My music was (too) loud. (Sorry.)”

“It’s okay, I know that’s how you like to listen to it. ...So, did you--like it?” A smile perked up the corners of Mutsuki’s mouth. “The kiss?”

“...(If I said otherwise, it would be a lie.)” Urie’s eyes shifted towards the ground, and his hands fell to his sides. Mutsuki’s grin expanded, and it was actually a little painful.

Mutsuki propped himself up on his toes, and pecked Urie’s right cheek. Urie froze, but remained with the same monotone expression. Thus, Mutsuki proceeded to pepper his soft cheeks with gentle kisses, but stopped once he felt heat radiating off of Urie’s skin.

Urie’s cheeks flushed dark pink, spreading all the way to the tips of his ears. His mouth was set in a hard line, and his eyes were unnaturally wide.

“Are--Are you okay?” Mutsuki sputtered, leaning back. “Urie, are you sick? Do you some medicine--...oh. Oh.”

Urie was sensitive.

Urie was extremely sensitive.

Mutsuki pressed the back of his hand to Urie’s red cheek, and it was burning. Urie's cheeks imitated a feverish state. His eyes trailed over Urie’s face, and found that Urie's redness increased. They paused in silence, embarrassment settling in the thickening air.

Mutsuki swallowed, and averted his eyes. He had no intentions to embarrass Urie in such a way, but it was far too late now.

. . .

“Why did you stop?”

“Huh?” Mutsuki’s heart flipped, his expression mirroring Urie’s, minus the expressionless mouth. “Sorry, stop what?" Urie fidgeted in discomfort, but answered by poking his flushed cheeks. 

"Oh! You mean--k-kissing you on the cheek? Cheeks," Mutsuki corrected. "I thought it made you uncomfortable, so I stopped. Unless...?"

“It’s fine. (It’s nice.)” Urie said, his expression loosening, except for his raging blush. Glee rose and dipped in Mutsuki’s chest, and soon enough, another smile was radiating off his cheeks.

“Okay.”

Mutsuki was about to kiss his cheek, until he had a better idea.

He leaned forward, his face close in proximity to Urie’s. Heat rushed in Mutsuki’s face, and he met Urie’s eyes with a sliver of anticipation. They were so, so close. 

“Mutsuki,” Urie said lowly. Mutsuki felt Urie’s warm breath on his cool lips, and a shiver trembled down his spine. “You have a lot of freckles."

"Do I?" Mutsuki muttered. 

"Yeah." His lips quirked upward for a second. "About ten on each--"

Mutsuki cut him off by carefully pressing his lips to Urie’s, and he heard the tiniest gasp come out from Urie’s throat. It was almost nonexistent. Urie went rigid, but exhaled, and relaxed against his mouth. His lips are soft, Mutsuki thought absentmindedly. Super soft.

Urie returned the notion, leaning into him. Urie’s hands trailed down Mutsuki’s side and grasped his hips, pulling him closer. Mutsuki’s callused fingers brushed Urie’s sharp jaw, and felt the smallest bit of stubble near his sideburns. It wasn’t much . They parted, and kissed again.

They eased against each other, and a steady, sparked calm settled between them. Mutsuki’s stomach did a hundred somersaults upon feeling a distinct tongue on his lips. He froze. His eyes flashed open, only to stare at back at Urie’s eyes, which clearly asked one question. Can I?

Why am I nervous? Mutsuki asked himself upon feeling more internal churning. I’ve kissed people this way before. It’s just--I don't know.

The moment he feel warmth leave his lips, Mutsuki’s mind snapped back to reality. Urie had broken the kiss, but left his hands laid gently at his hips.

“What’s the problem? (Are you okay?)” Urie asked bluntly, locking Mutsuki in place with a gaze. Mutsuki froze, and heat flooded to his cheeks. He swallowed thickly, and pressed his face into Urie’s chest to avoid looking at him. Mutsuki flushed deeply, and imagined this must’ve been exactly how Urie felt when he was kissing his cheeks.

“...Well, it’s not like I haven’t kissed anyone before,” Mutsuki forced the words out. His nerves were beginning to catch up with his words. “A-And I’ve done this before. I d-don’t know why I’m nervous.” He squeezed his eyes shut, exhaling and sagging against Urie’s warm chest. “I’m just being stupid, I’m sorry.”

“You’re not being stupid,” Urie replied instantly. “I don’t know why I am, either.”

“You don’t know why you’re...what?”

“...”

“Urie?”

“...Nervous.” Urie spat out the word, treating it like a sin. Which...to him, it was.

I didn’t know Urie got nervous about things like this, Mutsuki thought. I didn’t think he even got nervous about these things at all. ...What are we even nervous about, anyway?

Mutsuki kept his head knelt against Urie’s chest, and he turned his head to the side. Urie rested his chin atop Mutsuki’s fluffy, green hair. He wrapped his arms around Mutsuki’s waist, and Mutsuki stretched his on Urie’s back. Then, they began rocking back and forth, without any particular reason or goal.

Urie’s always been pretty gentle, Mutsuki realized. I thought he would be rough, but he’s not. He's intimate.

He’s intimate, Mutsuki said to himself, letting it sink in with a pang. ...Oh, so that’s the reason why I’m so nervous.

"Mutsuki?"

"Urie, I think," Mutsuki began slowly, "I know why I'm so nervous. You're—you've always been gentle with me. And that's fine, It's just since you're so gentle, it feels so intimate. No one's ever been so genuinely soft like that." They rocked back and forth again. Before a dangerous onslaught of memories could rush off into Mutsuki's mind, he cut off his train of thought. 

"…Gentle. Really?" Mutsuki felt a vibration of an amused hum in the back of Urie's throat. There was a ghost of a smirk in his words. "I'm not soft or any of that."

"Yes, you are," Mutsuki mumbled stubbornly into his chest. "At least, your kisses have always been pretty gentle."

"I suppose," Urie said in a monotone, but Mutsuki could sense the truth underlying it.

"Am I ever gonna see when your kisses aren't gentle?"

"I could show you now." Mutsuki leaned back to stare incredulously at him, and there it was. The narrow, lidded eyes, slightly arched brows, and the bare indentation of a smirk. Then, Urie's voice dipped down low and quiet. "Tooru."

"I," he said breathlessly. "P—Please, by all means, go ahead."

Urie's eyes flickered at Mutsuki's, and then he hurriedly pressed his lips against his mouth. He's needed this, Mutsuki realized, but his thoughts poof'ed into nothing the moment he felt more than one tongue in his mouth.

Mutsuki inaudibly gasped, I wasn't ready for that, but he instinctively returned the action. Before he could do anything more, Urie began searching his mouth, and Mutsuki felt himself unravel, piece by piece.

Mutsuki groaned, and apparently, that was good, because Urie increased the pressure. Their mouths were hot and needy against each other, and heat and heat melded roughly together, intertwining. Mutsuki held back a moan. He heard/felt a soft noise from the back of Urie's throat.

“Urie,” Mutsuki mumbled clumsily on Urie’s lips. “I thought you were sensitive, with the cheek-kisses and stuff.”

“Mm,” Urie hummed back, pecking Mutsuki’s lips. “No,” He murmured, “it was just expected. (You’re different than others.)”

 

“I feel bad saying this, but, can we stop?”

Urie pulled back, and Mutsuki never saw him showing so much emotion. “Why? (Do you not like it?)”

“No! I do. A lot!” Mutsuki yelped. “It’s just--” He lowered his gaze in embarrassment. “I get, um…” Mutsuki felt his skin burst into flames. “...I get n--noisy.” Oh my God, is he mad? he thought at seeing his boyfriend’s eyes narrow.

Urie made a noise of distaste. “Can you hold it in?” he asked quietly, but in an impatient tone.

“What? I don’t know! Kind of?” He had earlier, but...

“Fine, then.” Urie huffed. “We’ll find out.”

“B-But, then someone will hear and--”

“Whatever.”

“Urie--mmph! Wait, Aah--”

.  
.  
.

“Saiko!” Shirazu was lying down on the couch, and sat up to see Saiko coming down the stairs. “...Are you okay? You’re usually asleep this time of day.”

"It's Urie and Mucchan, they're too loud! I can’t sleep. I hate how Urie’s room is right next to mine." 

"Holy shit, wow."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It would mean the world to me if you could leave by a review, no matter how big or small. While kudos are always and forevermore appreciated, it's hard to tell what my readers think.
> 
> Mutsurie is my drug, I am hopelessly addicted to it. Unfortunately, there aren't many fanfictions for them. I had to bring this into my own hands. 
> 
> Have a nice day, darlings!


End file.
